ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chaos Roll
FFXI Online has an ongoing, detailed discussion of how Chaos Roll works. Once they finalize the tests, it should probably be added (or linked to) here. If the results mean Corsairs need to carry multiple equipment sets, it would greatly change how the job is played... --Araelus 15:29, 24 May 2006 (PDT) My Own Testing It appears, after hours of my own testing, with friends.... that this roll awards a higher % bonus to people of lower levels than those of higher levels. I've seen this explained as being a result of everyone in the party recieving a % of the COR's own attack, but this does not seem to hold true, being that not everyone in my testing recieved the same static bonuses on a given roll. This could be somehow due to recieving a % of the COR's own attack, in some modified sense... or it could be that the % varies, depending on the level of the person receiving the roll. I cannot convince myself either way, atm. Perhaps someone else can use these numbers. These people were all in the same party, with me as COR50. No one changed gear. Nums 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 Cor50 177 184 184 184 188 189 189 191 193 209 BLM72 230 237 237 237 248 239 241 241 232 243 245 258 WHM70 231 242 261 NIN37 119 124 132 127 PLD30 109 121 I know, not super thorough. But it's something. For comparison, here's the table of static gains for myself and the BLM. I have the % table written down here, but it's pretty obvious. Anyone pulling anything conclusive from this (or more)? Static Gain: Nums 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 COR50 0 7 7 7 11 12 12 14 16 32 BLM72 0 7 7 7 18 9 11 11 2 13 15 28 WHM70 0 11 30 NIN37 0 5 13 8 PLD30 0 12 Either the COR himself gets a heavier bonus than everyone else... Or... I really have no idea anymore. /burnout --Noname1122 03:21, 26 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Wouldn't it make sense that it increases attack by a percentage? That way someone with more base attack would get more +attk. You listed yourself, and then the rest of the jobs which traditionally don't have a plethora of attack. What do you sub? /RNG or /NIN and buff your attack for better ranged attack? If that's the case, if its a percentage, it makes sense that you'd have more attack than the WHM, BLM, PLD, and possibly the NIN. --Chrisjander 08:56, 26 June 2006 (PDT) Notes section Can we eliminate the raw number and just put %? I think it would be clearer. For example: : Maybe subject to more testing, but My experience tells me it Does enhance ranged attack. Unless my dmg output is going up from 50s to 70s for no reason at all when I hit luckys or 11s on this. --Bakadeshi 11:44, 26 March 2007 (EDT) *It's fairly standard for anything that normally claims to "enhance attack" to affect ranged attacks as well (i.e. Minuet, Berserk, Attack food, etc.) so I think it would be safe to assume that Chaos Roll does the same. -Demitel 15:02, 13 July 2007 (CDT) *Chaos Roll most definitely affects ranged attack. -Cometgreen corsair as a subjob i think the numbers on the main wiki page for chaos roll with corsair as a subjob might be wrong. i went out as nin66/cor33 to kill some lesser colibri in bhaflau thickets, rolled a #4 chaos roll (lucky roll), and went from 310 attack to 348. thats 12.26% increase, not 8%. Rasantath 19:42, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ---- i did some more testing (at two different levels of nin, and again with my war), here is what i've come up with. i dont know why my result on bust was so low for my first set of tests, but oh well. must be a fluke. i'll update the main page soon with these new values. : Rasantath 22:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Chaos roll not effecting Ranged attack? I am in the citidel right now, and my normal shot does 88 damage to bats, will an 11 on Chaos roll, my damage is still, 88 damage a shot... Did this ever effect RA, or is something broken? Your ranged attack is probably already capped with respect to the bat's defense --Jcarlson08 17:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Effects on Ranged attack While i admit i was a skeptic on this roll effecting rAtt, I took it upon myself to test this today while farming Broos. Please note the following, results where only on broo's; equipment, food effects, ws (slugshot), and other rolls plus sj remained constant. I noticed a general increase of about 20-50 pts in dmg per shot, and 300-900 increase on Slugshot. Although I believe that the dmg increase is still based on a base attack modifier which we can see and commonly might confuse for a melee attack total. So wearing normal attack gear might also enhance /ra dmg, further testing of this is needed. Milotheshort 01:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC)